Simple Wish
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: Allen wishes on a star to be loved, and to his surprise it works! Maybe a bit too well...Now, his friends are confessing to him one after another. What is the poor Moyashi to do when even Kanda confesses? 1-sidedLenaleexAllen, 1-sidedMirandaxAllen, 1-sidedLavixAllen, and future Yullen. Review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

((Allen looks at self in mirror one night, is like "I'm so ugly, cursed, clumsy, and useless. blah blah blah, no one will ever love me" he wishes on a star that someone will love him. next morning, at different times, Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, and Kanda all confess their love. He replies to no one, and they all declare him open game, and all pursue him.))

Allen Walker stood in front of his full length mirror that hung from his closet door. The small room in the Black Order was stuffy and hot. A heat wave was going on, and in response most everyone was either looney or crabby. All work was suspended until the heat wave dissipated, because no one could get anything done in the weather.

Allen pondered his reflection for a few more minutes, then sighed sadly. _Look at me! My hair and eyes are silver, my arm is disfigured, and I have this awful cursed tattoo! I'm ugly, and no one could ever love a face like this..._ He glanced at the window, and in the night sky he saw a shooting star.

Allen closed his eyes and thought of his wish. _I wish someone would love me._ He opened his eyes and looked out his window again, staring at the place in the endless sky where he had seen the star fall. A sad chuckle escaped his lips as he mumbled. "Yeah, right. Like it could ever be that easy..."

The snowy haired boy lay down on his bed, pushing all the covers into the floor as it was much too hot to have any blankets. He thought of his friends, smiling to himself as he pretended that they would fall in love with him and confess. He snorted in laughter as the scenarios unfolded in his head.

Lenalee would pull him aside and blush lightly as she confessed, then she would make him promise not to tell her brother. Miranda would say it outright, but then she would freak out and run into a wall or something as she would try to get away. Lavi would come up with something romantic, just for the two of them, and would grin hugely as Allen processed it. Kanda...like that would ever happen...but if he ever DID fall in love with him, well, he would push Allen roughly into an unused room and say it, then he would scowl at him until he got a response.

Allen's eyes felt heavy, and soon he drifted off to sleep. He dreamt of how wonderful it would be to be loved by one of his friends. Although it was the most absurd one of the list, Allen couldn't help dreaming mostly of Kanda confessing, and loving him. It was ridiculous! Kanda hated him!

The next morning, Allen woke up to a knock on his door. He didn't bother putting any more clothes on, in his oppinion boxers were fine for now, because of the heat. He opened the door to Lenalee, who was dressed in a black leather tube top and very short black shorts, along with a pair of black flats and her innocence rings that rested around her ankles.

She smiled at him and spoke, "May I come in, Allen-kun?"

"Yeah, sure Lenalee." Allen replied, smiling at her too and backing up so that she could enter his room.

Lenalee turned to him once she was inside and Allen had closed the door. Her face and neck were dusted pink, but not from the sun burn that most of the people in the Order had about now. "Allen-kun, I must confess. I've kept it all inside for a while now. I love you. I had to let you know..."

Allen stared at her with wide eyes, completely at a loss for words. He had imagined it this way, but had no idea what to say.

"If you feel the same, tell me. Please, if anything, even if you hate me now that I've confessed, please don't tell Komui. He'll kill you!" She said this in a single breath, and walked quickly out of his room with a worried look on her face.

Allen stared silently, still in shock, at the place where Lenalee had previously stood. He shook his head, dispelling the thoughts of bewilderment, and got dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. He left his room and descended a flight of stairs, and found Miranda waiting for him at the base of that particular staircase, looking quite nervous.

She was dressed in a long gray dress, despite the heat, and looked as if she was shivering. Allen knew that that was how she always was, insecure in every situation. She looked up at Allen, then averted her gaze back to the floor. Then, sharpening her resolve, she gritted her teeth.

Miranda looked back up at Allen and blurted, "Allen, I love you!" She blanched, and turned quickly and ran straight into a wall. The nervous girl, rubbing her forehead that had hit the wall, ran away down the corridor.

Allen, for the second time that morning, stared at the spot where a girl had confessed her love. His shock was even greater this time, since he now was thinking over two confessions. His mind buzzed in confusion, and a dim happiness, wondering how he was going to respond to the two of them.

Allen, once again shook his head clear and continued on his way to the cafeteria. He hoped that breakfast would help him think things over...or at least make him full. He strode into the cafeteria and walked over to Jerry.

Jerry quickly handed over the large pile of food and smiled at the slightly dazed Allen. "Ooh! It looks like you've got a lot on your mind. Care to talk about it?"

Allen considered it for a few seconds, then replied. "Two girls confessed their love to me this morning."

Jerry giggled like a school girl, "Oh how wonderful! What did you say?"

"Neither gave me time to say anything, and I'm not sure if I love them back or not..."

"Don't force yourself to love someone you don't. Well, it seems like you have a lot to think about. Will you tell me if anything else happens?" Jerry looked at Allen with a hint of pity.

"Sure. I might need more help." Allen smiled at him and took his food back to his seat and began eating, but today it was much slower than usual as he thought about Lenalee and Miranda. As he was eating, Lavi plopped down across from him, put his elbows on the table, cradling his chin in his hands and smiled at Allen.

"Hey Allen!" The rabbit chirped.

Allen's head snapped up to look at Lavi, and he smiled at him warmly. "Hey, what's up Lavi?"

Lavi smiled suavely and pulled a clear bag of dango tied with a red ribbon out from who knows where. He handed the bag to Allen and said, "Inside is a special surprise. Give me a response later?" Allen noddded, and Lavi promptly stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

Allen opened the bag and ate the dango as he searched for the surprise. In the center of the dango was a chocolate heart, engraved on the front of the heart was a message. 'I love you, Allen.' Allen squeaked and blushed, and he stared at the gift for a few moments, once again silenced by his thoughts.

That makes three confessions. He thought of the night before when he had wished that someone would love him, and had thought of his friends directly after. So far, everything had went exactly as he had thought the previous night. Lenalee...Miranda...and Lavi. But there was one more.

Kanda. Allen shivered, such a thought was wasted. By some strange coincidence, his friends were confessing that day and he had thought of them the last night. _But Kanda had to be exempt from the wish! I mean, it's simply impossible for that unbelievably sexy samurai to love me!_

_Sexy? I think Kanda's sexy? I must be going crazy!_ Allen put his head down on the table, suddenly not hungry any longer. He was going nuts, along with the predicament of how to respond with the growing number of confessions. He sighed, picked up the bag of dango and chocolate and walked quickly out of the cafeteria.

Kanda was leaning against the wall in the hallway, he looked up at Allen when he approached. A small smirk was brought to the raven haired's lips, and Allen stopped in his tracks as he couldn't help but stare at the rare sight of Kanda smiling.

"Moyashi, come with me for a sec." Allen scowled at being called a bean sprout again, but remained silent. Kanda began walking towards the bathroom, and since Allen was both entranced by the smirk and curious, he followed. Once in the tiled restroom, Kanda leaned against the wall again, and Allen stared at him from across the room.

"What do you want, BaKanda?" Allen asked, clutching the bag of sweets in his hand a bit tighter.

"I love you. I don't know why, or since when, but I do." He said bluntly, "Do you have an answer for me Moyashi?"

Allen sighed, "I don't know. You're the fourth one to confess this morning, and it's left me in confusion."

Kanda growled, "Fourth? Who else?"

Allen rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Lenalee, Miranda, and Lavi."

"And have you given **them** an answer?" The samurai asked curiously.

"No, I just need some time to think about everything, okay?" Allen looked up at Kanda, who remained across the room.

"Fine Moyashi, but you have to make a choice." Kanda said gently for once, he looked at Allen like he was precious and perfect, something that Allen hadn't ever experienced. It felt strange, and was strange, that the gruff man was so calm about this. And the fact that Allen was calmer about this was pretty odd as well.

Kanda walked out of the bathroom, and Allen approached the sink. He sat the sweets on the counter and stared at his reflection. Touching his tattoo, he thought about what they loved about him, and what he liked about each of them. He couldn't think of anything anyone would love about him.

Lenalee was pretty and dedicated. Miranda was sincere and she worried about people. Lavi was fun and smart. Kanda was cool and handsome and strong and he never backed down and..._ Why am I so attatched to Kanda? We used to be at each other's throats all the time._

Allen stared in the mirror, going into a daze as he looked at his reflection. Timcampy flew in at break neck speed and stopped on the counter in front of him. "Oh, Tim...Why is this so hard? I didn't mean that I wished they all loved me when I made the wish...I just wanted one..." Allen's eyes filled with tears as he was engulfed by it all. "I've already got the Earl and the Noah to worry about, I don't need this too..."

Timcampy growled and bit Allen's hand, Allen yelped. "You're right! Sorry! I have to be strong and make a choice. Before it messes me up even more." He said this resolutely and nodded to his reflection.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen exited the bathroom and went back to the cafeteria, it was more of an unconscious decision since his mind was occupied with other thoughts. He wandered in and saw that everyone had already gotten their meals, and that Jerry was free to talk to. _Well, I did promise that I'd tell him, and I do need help._

Allen approached where Jerry was sitting, and the cook must have noticed the look on the white haired boy's face since he asked him to sit down and talk. He sat there for a moment, gathering his thoughts, then looked into Jerry's eyes looking distressed.

"Did something else happen, Allen?" Jerry asked curiously.

He nodded, "Two more people confessed after I told you..."

"If you tell me who these people are, I won't tell a soul. It might help me help you."

Allen thought that over for a few moments, then nodded. He trusted Jerry to not tell, and he desperately needed the help. "It was Lenalee, then Miranda, then Lavi, and finally...Kanda," he muttered.

"Ooh! That's quite an assortment of people. And you have no preferences?"

Allen thought for a bit, "I don't know."

"Do you think about one of them more than the others?" Jerry supplied.

"W-well...Yes...I think of Kanda more," Allen answered.

"Hmmm...Well, do you know why the four of them love you? You might want to ask them," Jerry said.

Allen nodded and smiled, then got up from the seat. "Thank you, if I need more help, or if something else happens, I'll tell you." He walked off to find Lenalee to ask her first. Jerry smiled at the whitette as he left, thinking about the person that he would probably end up with.

The cursed boy wandered the hallways- lost -until he spotted Lenalee with her tea cart. She was pushing it towards him, and her face lit up when she saw him. She pushed the cart faster to meet him, and a smile was on her face when she stopped in front of him.

"Soooo...are you ready to answer yet?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, I'm not. Three people confessed after you, and it's all made me confused."

She looked shocked, then looked at him curiously, "Who?"

"Miranda, Lavi, and Kanda."

"Wow. So, why did you come looking for me?"

"I wanted to know why you like me. It'll help me decide."

"Okay, I like a lot of things about you. But mostly, I like how handsome you are...and how dedicated you are," Lenalee said, her face flushed red.

Allen smiled at her, "Thank you. I have to go ask the others now, okay?"

"Sure, bye Allen!" She trotted off happily with her cart.

He walked on, and was upset by how he forgot to ask Lenalee where he was. Eventually, he spotted Miranda coming out of a room. He waved her over and she blushed furiously as he approached.

"U-um...h-hello Allen. Do you have an answer for me?"

"Three other people have confessed to me today, so I want to know why you love me, to help me decide. It was Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda."

"W-well...I like how you're so positive and helpful. It's really inspiring." She blushed crimson, then backed up into the wall and ran away in embarrassment.

Allen smiled as she left and continued to walk, and finally got his bearings. He realized that he was near the library, and found himself wandering there, to find Lavi. The library was huge, and mostly deserted. Only one or two people were there, and thankfully one was Lavi.

Allen walked over to where Lavi was reading and sat down across from him. Lavi looked up immediately and beamed. He set down the book and pushed it to the side. "I heard that others have confessed."

Allen nodded, "Lenalee, Miranda, and Kanda. What do you like about me?"

"To help you decide which one of us you like, right? I like that you're so cheerful and fun to be with. Everyone else is so boring." Lavi stood and blew a kiss to Allen before he left the cursed boy sitting there, stunned by how bold he was.

Allen sighed, they all liked so many different things. Now it was time to find Kanda, and he was probably in the training room. So, he stood and went in search of the training room. Thankfully, he remembered the way for once and found it rather quickly. Kanda was practicing with a shinai, since Komui had forbidden him to draw Mugen after the damages from last time.

"Oi, Moyashi. What's up with that troubled look?" Kanda said, looking curiously at the other.

Allen hadn't realized he had looked troubled, he thought he had put on his mask of cheerfulness. He scowled at the Japanese man, "Don't call me that!" He sighed, "What do you like about me anyway, BaKanda?"

"You always wanna make people happy, so you fake being happy. You are so serious about your job. You're usually optimistic about saving people. When you really smile, not that fake one you use all the time, it lights up a room...My list can go on and on." Kanda stated quite frankly.

Allen blushed, Kanda was the one who understood him most of all. He couldn't say anything, he was to consumed in all of the things that Kanda had told him. He didn't notice that Kanda had moved closer, only inches from him now, since he was looking down.

Suddenly, Kanda tilted Allen's chin upward with his pointer finger and kissed him. It was a deep, slow kiss, one that showed obvious love. Allen was surprised at first, but his eyes closed soon, and his lips moved with the dark haired samurai. Their pulse's quickened and their lungs burned from lack of air, so they had to break the hypnotizing lip lock.

Allen gasped as they broke apart, and his face was red from embarrassment and lack of air. He looked up at Kanda, "Since when? Since when have you loved me?"

"I thought about it, and I think I started loving you after our first mission together," he said smoothly, his face was calm, but his eyes were focused on Allen lovingly.

Allen bit his lip and his eyebrows knit together. He didn't know what to say.

"Do you hate me?" Kanda said suddenly.

"No. I don't. You're too..."

"Yes?" Kanda asked curiously.

"You're too awe inspiring." Allen stated, then blushed lightly.

The raven haired man smirked, which dazzled the snowy haired one. He backed off and turned away, "That's nice to know. Have you made your pick yet?"

Allen bit his lip again and thought about the kiss, "I'm close to it. I just need a little more time. I think I'll know by dinner."

"You missed lunch, you know."

Allen's eyes widened as his stumoch growled. "I did? That explains why I'm so hungry..."

Kanda turned to look at Allen with a surprised look, then smirked and pointed to where a large bowl of dango sat. "I know that you already have that bag of it, but I got that flamboyant chef to make you some more, since you have a huge appetite."

Allen looked at the bag he held, then at Kanda. He knew it was a gift from Lavi, and knew that they were handmade by him by the taste of them. But, Kanda just asking for some made by someone else was so much more important to him. He threw the bag of dango and chocolate in the trash and ate the dango that Kanda got for him.

After eating, Allen waved goodbye to Kanda and walked back to his room. He made it there pretty quickly, and locked the door behind him. He flopped back on his bed and thought about everything that had happened that day. Everything that had been done and said.

He thought about how Lenalee had liked his looks and attitude toward work. He thought about how Miranda had liked his positivity. He thought about how Lavi liked how fun he was. FInally, he thought about how Kanda had liked so much about him, and how he understood him best, and how long that the samurai had liked him for it.

As the hours passed before dinner, his mind was consumed in his choice. Allen's mind was so contented in thinking about Kanda, and the things about him. He began to wonder if it was truly love that he felt toward the raven haired man. He didn't know, since he hadn't ever been in love before.

When it was 6:30, Allen descended to the cafeteria for dinner. Lenalee, Miranda, Lavi, and Kanda were already eating. Allen walked over to the food window, where Jerry had prepared a large amount of food for him.

"You look lost, Allen," He stated.

"How do I know if I'm in love?"

"Well, if you think about one person fondly more than anyone else, and if that person makes you feel all warm inside without trying, then most likely you love them. Have you made your choice?" Jerry asked excitedly.

Allen smiled, "I have, but I haven't told them yet." He carried his food to an empty table, then walked over to Kanda, who sat alone at another table. "Eat with me?"

Kanda looked up at him and smirked, "Sure, Moyashi." The raven haired man took his soba and walked with Allen to the empty table and sat next to him. Before beginning to eat at all, Allen turned to Kanda and kissed him.

The whole cafeteria stared at the two who they thought hated each other. The lip lock was shorter than before, but it was meaningful. When they ended it, Kanda smiled lightly and muttered, "Love you, Moyashi."

Allen smiled brightly before digging in, "Love you too, BaKanda."


End file.
